


A Reputation Destroyed

by Stralia_Harker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Established Relationship, Homophobic Language, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Neil Hargrove is His Own Warning, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker
Summary: Steve is devastated when incriminating photo's surface. But who was really behind them. And what happens now?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 15
Kudos: 153





	1. The Trophy Case

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any mistakes. As always constructive comments welcome. This is my first chaptered fic.

At first Steve thought he was being paranoid, like he was imagining the whispers as he walked past. The further he got into school he realized that he was not in fact being paranoid. People were whispering, some pointing, some smirking and some laughing. He thought back to passing Tommy and Billy outside, the two laughing. He felt his chest tighten and his breathing got quicker, trying to figure out just what was going on, then he saw it. The display case, there were polaroids taped to it. And his stomach dropped. He knew exactly what the pictures were.

Billy had taken them, he and Steve had been seeing each other for almost six months now. They’d ran into each other at the quarry, Billy apologized, told Steve about his dad. They started to hang out, Billy coming over when he needed a place to stay. Steve patching him up. Their first kiss came after a particularly bad night for Billy, the two lying in Steve’s bed and Billy thanking Steve for caring. Then he kissed Steve, very softly, and it was the sweetest kiss Steve had ever had. From there things had progressed and they often got hot and heavy in the confines of Steve’s empty house. And sometimes Steve would let Billy take pictures. He’d trusted that Billy would never use them against him. But here they were. And they were filthy.

One of Steve, black lace panties, garters and stockings, kneeling looking up at the camera. There was one of Billy’s cock buried inside Steve’s ass, one of his lips wrapped around Billy, eyes watering. There was one of Steve bent over, plaid skirt up around his waist, silver plug visible. And the final one, Steve tied, looking fucked out, cum covering his face, stomach and chest, leaking from his hole. He looked every bit the filthy cum slut he was. And conveniently enough Billy wasn’t visible in the pictures, no identifying features shown. And Steve wanted to throw up, he quickly pulled the pictures down and made his way outside, only vaguely hearing the laughs and taunts being thrown at him. 

There was no coming back from this, no matter what he did or said. Everyone knew, and he’d now there was a target on his back. But more importantly he wanted to know how he could be so stupid. How could he not know what Billy was planning. He’d trusted him. He believed him when he told Steve how beautiful he was. He believed all the sweet words whispered when Billy held him after they’d had sex. The way Billy would care for him after they’d been particularly rough. He remembered the night he’d let Billy tie him up. He’d been so careful not to hurt Steve, stopping to check in to make sure it wasn’t too much. Then after he’d cleaned Steve up, soothed the marks on his wrists and told Steve how perfect he’d been. But it was all an act, it had to have been, otherwise why would Billy do this. 

With eyes burning and tears ready to spill he’d made his way over to Billy and Tommy. Tommy’s smug smirk only confirmed what Steve feared. And Billy looked up, expression becoming concerned as Steve shoved the pictures to Billy’s chest then turned and walked away. He couldn’t even get the words out. He just wanted to get away. He ignored Billy’s voice calling and was almost in his car when he was turned around and pushed against the car.

“What the hell Steve! What were you thinking, someone could’ve seen.” Billy hissed

“Everyone has seen, don’t act like you don’t know. I can’t believe I was so stupid. I believed you. You said you cared. You made me trust you. I was so, so stupid. I loved you. And you did this. It was some game so you could take me down. Congratulations.” he spat and shoved Billy away getting into the car and speeding away. 

Billy stood, confused and angry. He had no idea what had happened and Steve didn’t even give him a chance to ask or explain. And in all that Steve had said he loved him, Billy didn’t even have time to process that before Steve pushed him away and sped away. What the hell happened. Tommy walked up, and filled in the blanks.

“Good one man, how did you even get the pictures? The display case was a great location. Everyone saw them. Who’d have thought, King Steve, a filthy little cocksucker.” 

Billy’s blood ran cold. He realized exactly what had happened. And now Steve thought he was behind it. Billy wanted to be mad, but he was the one who kept the pictures. And he was the only one who had access. Though clearly that was not the case. He’d have blamed Tommy but clearly he was oblivious that the pictures belonged to Billy. He’d kept them hidden in his car. They were taped to the bottom of the spare. That’s where he’d last seen them anyway. How the hell had someone found them, and who was that someone. 

He thought about going after Steve, but he didn’t know what to say. Even if Steve would listen, and he could convince him that he had nothing to do with it, this was still his fault. He’d never should’ve taken the pictures. Never should have kept them. He should’ve kept them safer. And now Steve’s life was ruined. He could hear the gossip in the halls, the horrible names they were calling Steve. And the praise people gave him when they thought he’d done it. He didn’t know how to deny it, not without people knowing it was him in the pictures. Not after Steve had shoved them at him with Tommy watching. And Tommy was doing his part to talk about how Billy had taken King Steve down once and for all. 

By the end of the day Billy just wanted to be home. He’d be able to figure out what to do then. He knew he couldn’t fix this, but he needed to fix he and Steve. He sighed and leaned his head against his locker, trying to find the motivation to go to practice. It was just going to make him feel worse without Steve there. He took a deep breath, straightened up and shut his locker, only to be met with the glaring stare of one Nancy Wheeler.  
“I knew you were an asshole, beating Steve up and going after Lucas, but this, this is low. And I can’t believe people are actually praising you for it. If you hated him so much you could’ve just ignored him, but no. You had to ruin his life. This could get him hurt, Billy, really hurt. People here aren’t exactly tolerant. But maybe that’s what you were banking on. Get someone else to do your dirty work for you. You better pray nothing happens to him.” She went to turn and Billy spoke.

“It wasn’t me. I know why he thinks it was. I didn’t. I wouldn't.” The last part came out as a whisper.

“You really think I believe you. You had it in for Steve since the day you came here. This is too far Hargrove and I’m only gonna say it once. Leave Steve alone.” She spun and walked away. Billy really needed to talk to Steve.

Billy nearly got kicked out of practice. Everytime he heard one of the guys say something about Steve he made sure to get a good hit in. After the third one coach told him to knock it off or he’d bench him for the next week. So Billy dialed it back and made a mental note of every comment. He knew he couldn’t kick everyone’s ass, he’d be busy for the rest of the school year but he could find ways to make them all a little more miserable. He really almost lost it after, in the showers. He was listening to the guys talk about how Steve must’ve been looking at them and getting off. He knew Steve hadn’t. He’d been so nervous and scared the first time they ever did anything. He’d told Billy that Billy was the first guy he’d ever thought about in a sexual way. Billy believed him

He was doing fine until he heard a few of the guys talking about how a mouth was a mouth and maybe next time they’re hard up they could just go to Harrington. He was a pretty boy, maybe they could get him to put some makeup on along with the lingerie. One of the guys said, in the dark it wouldn’t matter, just bend him over and go to town. They speculated that he probably moaned like a bitch too. And Billy couldn’t believe how they could disparage Steve for taking cock, and then talk about giving it to Steve like it wasn’t a complete contradiction. Billy slammed his locker shut and headed to his car. He needed to get the hell away.

He had made it to the doors when he saw Max outside by the camaro. She looked furious. And suddenly Billy realized he hadn’t even thought about the kids finding out. How that would affect Steve. He knew losing them would hurt him more than anything, they were his family. His parents couldn’t be bothered with him, so he’d made his own. And Billy knew if Steve lost that he’d never be ok. And Billy knew the feeling. Things had gotten better between him and Max. Steve had been a big part of that. Billy didn't want to lose that either. Billy took another deep breath, and headed to meet Max. He knew he was gonna have to confess some things. 

Max looked up as she heard Billy approach, fire and fury in her eyes. She’d been waiting for Billy when she heard some of the other guys on the team come out. They were laughing and talking about Steve, something about dirty pictures. About how he’d never live this down and how he might as well drop out now that everyone knew he was a fag. She heard Tommy, she thinks it was, say how Billy was a genius, that now Billy was truly king. And she was absolutely furious. He’d tricked her. Made her think he was changing. She was gonna give him a piece of her mind, then she was gonna go get that bat and this time she wasn’t going for a warning shot. 

“How could you? I thought you were trying to be a better person. Then you go and do whatever it was you did?! Steve never did anything to you!” She yelled

“You don’t even know what happened and you’re yelling.” Billy shot back

“I know enough. Those boys were talking about him Billy. About how he was a, a well, how he likes guys. And how he should quit school. They said you were the one who told, and said you showed everyone dirty pictures of Steve. How did you even get them. What is wrong with you?” she was almost hysterical now. Billy pulled the car over.

“They’re my pictures Max. I took them. Steve let me.” he started and before he could continue Max started back up

“How did you get him to trust you like that Billy?! What lies did you tell him?! He must be so humiliated. He didn’t pick Dustin up today. And Dustin said he wasn’t answering. Was it so important for you to be “KING?!!!” she roared at him.

“I’m in the pictures Max, you can’t tell it’s me, but I’m the other person in them. I didn’t do it. I love him Max. Everyone thinks I did it because he practically threw the pictures at me when he left. And he thinks it was me because I kept the pictures. But I had them hidden. I thought well. I kept them in the trunk, under the spare. I don’t know how they got out. But it wasn’t me Max. I wouldn’t do that to him.” Billy’s voice was low and Max saw a tear slip down his cheek. 

“You love him? I didn’t even know you were friends, forget you loving him.” She said a little calmer now. 

“We were together, six months. I don’t know what to do Max. I can’t fix this. I may not have put the pictures up, but if I’d never had them this wouldn’t have happened.” Finally everything Billy had been holding in all day caught up. His body was shaking with sobs and Max could only watch. She scooted a little closer and pulled Billy toward her the best she could. She sat there with Billy while he cried. She wished she knew how to help.


	2. Code Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other shoe drops and it's a code red situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Depictions of abuse. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos I appreciate it.

The siblings made it home and Max helped Billy make himself presentable. They got inside and headed to the kitchen, Susan was there and let them know that Neil was going to be working late. Billy nodded and told her he was going to take a nap, but they could wake him for dinner. He laid in bed and tried to figure out when the pictures could have gotten out, how they could’ve. You had to lift the carpet in the trunk, then turn the bolt and lift the tire out. There’s no way they could’ve just fallen out. Someone had to take them. Once again he wanted to kick himself for being so stupid. 

Dinner was uneventful. He and Max did the dishes and headed to their rooms. Billy picked up his book for english. He made it through the chapter, though he’s not sure he would remember it come morning. Sighing he closed the book and decided to get ready for bed. He still had no idea what to say to Steve. He needed to apologize but knew he couldn’t lead with that. It would make it look like he was trying to apologize for the incident at school. Well before he could do anything he first had to get Steve to talk to him. So he decided to focus on that first. One step at a time. 

He grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. He stood in the shower, let the water cascade over his back and relax his muscles. He thought maybe that Nancy was his best bet. He’d admit to being the owner of the cock in the pictures and tell her about his dad. About why he couldn’t outright admit to being the person who took the pics. He wasn’t sure how Steve would feel about Nancy knowing about them but he figured he didn’t have anything to lose at this point. He figured he could get Max to back him up with Wheeler. If he could plead his case to her just right she might help him talk to Steve. 

He shut the water off, dried himself and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and turned the light off. As he was headed to his room he heard the front door open and saw his dad. Neil looked at him for a minute then put his jacket on the hook and headed to the kitchen. Billy was thankful for that being the only interaction they had. He really couldn’t take anything else today. He made his way into his room and fell into a fitful sleep. It was just after midnight when he felt the bed dip near his feet. He opened his eyes to see the silhouette of his father sitting. Billy turned his lamp on and waited.

“Have a good day at school son?” Neil asked

“It was fine, sir.” Billy answered

“Just fine? Nothing exciting happened?” Neil looked over at him, eyebrow raised. And Billy knew. It had been Neil. His heart was racing and he felt dinner in the back of his throat. Billy took a deep breath and prepared to answer, but before he could get the words out Neil was on him, hand tight around his throat. 

“I think you know what I’m asking about. That little cocksucking faggot in the pictures got what was coming to him didn’t he. Thought you’d learned your lesson the last time, boy. I WILL NOT HAVE A FAGGOT FOR A SON!” Neil pulled Billy off the bed and tossed him on the floor. 

Billy braced himself for what was coming, getting ready for the fists and the boots. He knew this time it was going to be bad. He only hoped Max didn’t hear. Neil’s fists began to rain down on him. Blows to his head, his face, and torso. Whenever he brought his hands up Neil pried them down, telling him to take it. He stood up and began the kicks, to Billy’s back, his sides and his stomach. Billy could feel something tighten in his chest, he could hear Neil telling him he deserved this, telling him he was an embarrassment to the family. Neil rolled him on his stomach and Billy felt his shirt being ripped off, his froze when he heard the sound of a belt being undone, surely Neil wouldn’t. He never thought he’d be relieved to feel the lash of a belt, he felt the buckle hit his back and tried to keep quiet. Neil had to tire out eventually. He heard the belt drop and he was being turned on his back again, Neil leaned down and Billy couldn’t tell what was being stuffed in his mouth, but then he looked up as Neil brought his foot down in a hard stomp and Billy screamed around the gag as he felt the bones in his hand break. Neil leaned down and spoke.

“Can’t have you following me can I? I think I’m gonna go pay a visit to your little toy. Maybe he can change my mind about this whole queer business. He is rather pretty, and I gotta say, in those pictures, his mouth looks like it was made for cocksucking. Think I’ll go show the little whore what it’s like to be with a real man. I’ll be sure to take some pictures for you.” Billy saw a flash go off then Neil gave Billy one more kick to the head and left.

As soon as Billy heard Neil’s truck start he started yelling for Max. He was sure it was only minutes but he felt like hours, Max came stumbling into his room, wiping sleep out of her eyes. She gasped in shock as she took in his condition, she dropped to his side and he could see tears in her eyes. They didn’t have time though. He had to help Steve.

“Max, bring me your radio, Neil’s going after Steve. He was the one who found the pictures.” Max’s eyes widened and she nodded running to her room. She was already talking into it when she returned, frantically trying to get Steve to answer. She handed it to Billy and he told her to go call the police then call Steve. Tell him not to answer his door and hide. She ran out of his room and he could hear her as he kept trying, willing Steve to please answer one of them, praying the cops got there in time. 

“I told you to leave him alone Billy.” Came Nancy’s voice

“Wheeler, I don’t have time to explain, Steve’s in danger. My dad, he’s going after him. Max already called the police and she’s trying Steve’s house, He just can’t answer the door, not til the police come” Billy pleaded

“What did you do now Hargrove.” she yelled back

“Worry about me later, my dad is going to hurt him.” Billy heard sirens approaching and he yelled to Max

“I told you to send them to Steve’s, not here.” 

“I sent them to Steve’s but you need help too.” She yelled back

“What’s going on, why are you two awake at this hour.” Susan asked. Then she looked at Max who was still hanging up and redialing. Max pointed to Billy’s room and Susan made her way over. She made a squeak when she saw Billy, bloodied and swollen. He was still frantically calling Steve over the radio. 

“What happened?! Where’s your father?!” She was frantic too now, still not knowing the extent of the situation.

“He’s not answering, Billy!” Max was on the verge of tears, Susan was standing looking distressed and confused. 

“What did you do, Billy, where’s your dad?” and with that question Max had heard enough.

“WHY IS IT ALWAYS BILLY’S FAULT. IT’S THAT BASTARD YOU MARRIED, MOM. HE BEATS BILLY AND YOU KNOW IT. AND NOW HE’S GOING TO HURT STEVE. HE PUT PICTURES OF STEVE UP AND RUINED STEVE’S LIFE, NOW HE’S GOING TO HURT HIM. AND YOU DON’T EVEN CARE THAT BILLY IS BLEEDING, HIS HAND IS BROKEN AND SOMEHOW IT’S HIS FAULT!!!! WAKE UP MOM!” Susan stood in shock, Billy was a little stunned too.

About that time there was a knock on the door, Max ran to open it and let in the police and medics. Billy refused saying he needed to get a hold of Steve first, telling the officers there that they needed to help him. They told him someone was on the way to Steve’s. Max ran to her room and grabbed her coat and shoes, as Susan tried to get her to stay. Her look got Susan to back down. She was going with Billy and that was final. They loaded Billy up and Max sat with him, radio in hand, still trying to get Steve to answer.


	3. Radio Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve just wants to be alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Attempted Sexual Assault
> 
> I appreciate the kudos and comments. I am trying to update regularly but I am a full time student so sometimes homework comes first. Thanks for sticking with me though.

Steve managed to make it home without crashing. He parked his car in the garage and quickly made his way in the house. He closed all the shades and headed up to his room. He changed and buried himself in his blankets. Finally he let everything out. He sobbed and sobbed. He was ruined. He couldn’t go back. Not after this. Everyone would treat him differently. And when Nancy and the kids found out, they wouldn’t want him around. He was truly going to be alone now and that thought killed him. 

Why had he trusted Billy. Why was he so stupid. He thought he was finally going to be happy. He and Billy couldn't be public but he was ok with that. Billy had stopped with all his flirting. He let Steve mark him up and told people he had a girl a couple towns over. He found a way to let people know he was off the market. And that was enough for Steve. He had accepted Steve’s kinks and never batted an eye. He was willing to indulge Steve. And that’s why Steve had let him take the pictures. Billy had shown him he was loyal and that he could be trusted. Yet here he was. Alone and humiliated. 

He calmed himself down enough to call Dustin’s mom and tell her he’d had an emergency and wouldn’t be able to get him from school. Then he shut the light off in his room and closed his eyes. He just wanted to sleep, maybe, if he was lucky he would wake up and find out he’d just been having a nightmare. Billy would be next to him and everything would be ok. He needed it all to be ok. 

It was around 3 o’clock when he woke up. He needed water and his stomach was growling. He wrapped a blanket around himself and headed to the kitchen. He looked over at the answering machine to see it blinking. There were about 20 messages and he knew it was most likely Nancy. He was sure she’d have heard about it by now. He was finishing his sandwich when he heard a knock at the door, he checked the peephole and saw Nancy and Jonathan. He thought about not answering but figured he’d have an easier time avoiding people if they could at least say they saw him. They could tell people he needed to be alone tonight. He pulled the door open. 

“Oh Steve” she said as she pulled him into a hug. He rested his head on hers and looked over at Jonathan, tears on his lashes. “I’d ask if you were ok, but that seems like a dumb question”

“I’m not great. I’m overwhelmed. I’m scared. I’m humiliated. I’m hurt.” Steve figured honesty was his best bet if he wanted to get them to leave him alone for the night.

“I can’t believe Billy would do this. He’s an absolute monster for this.” Nancy ranted.

“I don’t want to talk about him. I don’t want to talk about any of it. Not right now. I know you have questions, but I can’t right now. I want to be alone. I need to be alone. If anyone asks could you tell them that. Tell them you saw me, and I’m not ok, but I’m ok. If that makes sense. I just need to be alone tonight. I’ll call you in the morning and let you know I’m ok. But can you guys just give me tonight?” 

“Of course Steve. Do you need anything before, do you have stuff to eat?” She asked

“Yeah I’m good there. Thanks Nancy. I’ll call you in the morning, before school.” He gave her a hug and nodded to Jonathan then shut the door and went back up to his room. 

He picked up the walkie on his desk and switched it off, knowing Nancy would tell everyone he needed to be left alone. He didn’t want to hear any of the kids chatter, he knew it would just give him more anxiety about what they were going to think, or if he’d be allowed to see him once their parents found out. He knew he was going to have to call his parents, if the school hadn’t already. He wasn’t looking forward to that conversation. And as much as he didn’t want to, he thought he should talk to Hopper. See if there was anything he could do, but also let him know Steve might be on the receiving end a few beatings, if Hopper even cared after finding out about him liking guys. So he was going to go back to sleep. He could deal with it all tomorrow. 

Unfortunately sleep wasn’t coming. So he lay there thinking about the kids, Joyce, and Hopper. The rational part of him wanted to believe they’d be ok with him. Nancy and Jonathan seemed fine, but how would everyone else be? The insecure part of his mind told him they’d leave him, thinking he was sick. And maybe he was, maybe a little, to let Billy do those things, to have asked for them and to have enjoyed them. And he thought maybe he’d never enjoy them again. They were tainted by all of this, and maybe that was ok. Maybe this was a lesson, he held too many perversions. His mind went over and over and soon he was crying again. Today was just too much. And what got to him most was how much he wanted Billy to be there, to hold him and tell him there was nothing wrong with him. 

He eventually became too exhausted to cry anymore and just stayed curled up, staring blankly at the bedroom door. He didn’t know if we would make it out of this, emotionally. He thought maybe that he was finally going to be dead inside. Maybe that was the only way to survive this. He was going to have to stay numb to make it through whatever his parents had to say, to finish school, probably even to walk down the street. He wished he could just stay hidden in his house forever. Once again he thought, so, so stupid. He knew Nancy had been teasing when she’d called him an idiot, but how right she was. With that thought he finally drifted to sleep. 

He moaned softly when he felt lips on his throat, hands running up his sides. He felt the weight on top of him and in his dream Billy was smiling down at him. He tilted his head to give Billy better access and pushed his hips upward to meet Billy’s. He felt the friction from their bodies and sighed softly. Billy leaned down and whispered in his ear.

“Such a good little whore for me.” And Steve’s eyes shot open. That wasn’t Billy’s voice. And suddenly he realized the touches were real, the weight was real. He looked up and but in the dark could only make out a figure. The only thing he knew for sure was that it wasn’t Billy. And he was terrified. The man, he knew it was a male grabbed Steve’s hand and placed it on his dick, he was hard, and Steve’s blood went cold. This wasn’t happening. He wanted Billy, despite everything, at this moment, he wanted Billy. 

Steve’s mind came back to him and the need to escape took over. He pulled his hand away and managed to shove whoever was on top of him off. He heard them land with a thud and Steve fell out of bed and tried to stumble to the door. He just managed to get out and thought he might be free once he made it down the stairs. He was tackled to the floor. Steve struggled, trying to get out of his attacker’s grip, until his head was pulled back and he felt the metal at his throat. He went still. 

“Good boy” the man growled. “My son had some interesting pictures of you. They were too good not to share. Now everyone can know what a disgusting whore you are. You know how I know you’re a whore? You spread your legs for my embarrassment of a son. If that useless little bastard can have you, I know anyone can. So here’s what’s gonna happen, we’re going to get up, you’re going to turn a light on, then you’re going to get on your knees and show me why my son thinks it’s ok to have your little faggot mouth on him. Then I’m going to bend you over like the bitch you are and show you what a real man fucks like. Maybe you’ll change my mind about faggots.” 

Steve was pulled up and he led Neil to the light switch. Once they were on Neil turned him around and pushed Steve to his knees, Neil motioned to his belt and Steve reached up. He undid the belt, popped the button and pulled the zipper down. He pulled Neil out and wrapped his fingers around the shaft, trembling. 

“Wait, one second, look up.” Neil said, and Steve did, he was blinded by a flash and he Neil spoke again. “We’re going to take lots of pictures of our own. Maybe I’ll put these ones up around town. Now get back to work.”

Steve took a deep breath. He knew there was only one way to get out of this. His head was still tilted from looking at Neil, he pushed it forward will all the force he could and headbutted Neil in the groin. Neil howled in pain and fell to his knees, Steve stood up and ran, just as he made it to the door it burst open and he was greeted with Hopper and Steve nearly collapsed into his arms. 

Hopper looked at the trembling teenager in his arms and then past the entryway, by the stairs he saw Neil Hargrove, pants undone, holding his groin and Hopper saw red. Nancy had called him and told him what happened at the high school. And now this, he didn’t even have to ask Steve, it was obvious what was going on. He took Steve to his truck and sent the other two officers in to deal with Neil.


	4. The Hospital Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets checked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Description of sexual assault.

Hopper got in the truck with Steve, he tried to get him to talk but Steve just shook his head now and curled into himself. He pulled a blanket from behind the seat and placed it around Steve’s shoulders, Steve pulled it tight around himself. Jim looked over at the boy again who was now staring blankly out the window, seemingly in shock. He simultaneously looked like a child and older, beyond his years. He saw his officers coming out of the house, Neil in handcuffs. He told Steve he’d be right back and locked him in the truck.

Once Neil was in the back of the cruiser Hopper motioned for his men to come over and laid everything out for them. Telling them despite what they’ve heard or may hear, they were to treat this as a serious matter. He let them know in no uncertain terms that Steve was like his family, he was a good kid, and he knew for a fact that there were far worse people in this town and any funny business or disrespect would not be tolerated. He made his way back to the truck and spoke to Steve.

“Kid, I know what happened, not just now, but today.” He paused and Steve pulled away and bowed his head. “I don’t care kid, what you were doing, or who it was with. And you certainly didn’t deserve any of it.” Steve nodded, eyes red and full of tears. 

Hopper started the car and they headed toward the hospital. As he was driving he got on his radio and called El, letting her know he was with Steve and to tell the other’s they could stop calling. He told her that yes, something had happened but Steve wasn’t hurt too badly but was really shaken up. He was taking him to the hospital and he’d be home before morning. 

“Who was calling?” Steve asked once Hopper was done

“Everyone, Max was calling your phone, Billy, Nancy and Jonathan were trying you on the radios. Luckily Max called us first and sent us to your place. They were trying to warn you.”

“I turned everything off, I just needed to be alone. Maybe if I’d left them on.” Steve trailed off

“Don’t blame yourself for this kid, you did what you needed, after what happened this morning I would’ve done the same. All of this is on Neil, he knew what he was doing.” Steve nodded and the ride continued in silence. 

Once they arrived at the hospital Hopper escorted Steve inside and took him to a waiting area. Steve kept the blanket wrapped around himself and mostly kept his head down. On one of his glances up he spotted Max out of the corner of his eye. She was sitting next to her mother and they were speaking to an officer. Max was gesturing wildly and shooting annoyed glances at her mother. He briefly wondered why she was here, then his stomach dropped as it hit him.  
“Billy!” he loudly whispered and Hopper turned his head. Steve looked over, eyes wide and questioning. “Is Billy ok, his dad… he always said his dad would kill him if he found out.” 

“I know he’s here, I know he was awake when they got him in the ambulance. He was still trying to call you on the radio until they got here.” Hopper explained.

“Can I see him, I was wrong. I thought, I thought he did it. I thought he’d lied to me. I just need him to know I’m sorry, even if he hates me.” Steve whispered again. 

“Let’s get you checked out and I’ll find out if he can have visitors. I’m sure they have to finish getting him all fixed up.” Steve seemed to understand and went back to hiding in the blanket. 

Hopper didn’t leave Steve’s side the entire time. He didn’t know how far the news had spread but he was gonna make damn sure that no one gave Steve anything less than the best care. The doctors treated him for some minor scrapes and mild shock. When they asked what happened Steve simply said, burglar. Hopper looked at him and Steve shook his head. Hopper knew Steve didn’t want to talk about the assault. Once the doctor left the room Hopper addressed Steve.

“What’s the story kid, I can get him for sexual assault. I’ll do everything in my power to get him put away.”

“No one is gonna believe it. They’ll just call me a liar. He’ll twist it around. And everyone will believe him. They all know about the pictures. No one in this town is going to believe it. They all think I’m some kind of pervert, and maybe I kinda am. But they won’t believe me. I just wanna see Billy. I just want to do that, then I want to go home.” Hop’s heart broke at how defeated Steve looked and sounded. He only hoped Billy would see him. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Billy was only able to keep calling Steve for a couple minutes before the medics told him they needed to check him out. He grudgingly gave the radio over and asked if they could use their radio to call Hopper about his friend. He needed to know Steve was ok. Needed to know they’d gotten help on time. Steve had already been through so much, he didn’t need to experience Neil. They told him they’d find out as soon as they could but they needed to take care of him.

Max and Susan had beat him to the hospital. He could hear Max loudly demanding to see him, asking if he was ok. He told one of the nurses they’d better go give her an update before she tore the place apart to find him. They wheeled him into a room and began cleaning him up. They were gonna stitch him and send him for x rays so they could fix his hand. They got an iv started and he had pain meds going in no time. He surprised himself with how much he didn’t bitch and moan. He still hadn’t heard anything about Steve. He hoped they had gotten him help before Neil could get to him.

Finally they let Max in the room, she kept him company while his hand was put in the cast. He was relieved they wouldn’t need surgery to fix it. She hadn’t heard anything about Steve yet either but she knew they arrested Neil, which made Billy’s stomach drop a little. He wanted to believe they had just found him on Steve’s property, but he knows he’s not that lucky. Max said the police wanted to talk to him too so he should expect someone and that Susan was freaking out. They finished with the cast and Max was told she’d need to go, Billy told her he’d be fine and she should go see if she could find out if Steve was ok, then go home and sleep. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Hopper was headed to find out where Billy was when he saw Officer Powell escorting Max out of a room. The redhead looked overwhelmed and exhausted. This was a lot for a kid and her mother didn’t look to be a strong pillar of support. Hopper assumed the door they had come from was where Billy was and headed that direction when Max saw him.

“HOP!” she hurried in his direction. “Where’s Steve, did you get there before Neil? Is he hurt?” she breathed out. 

“Steve is here, he is getting checked out.” Hopper wasn’t sure how much he should tell her, he definitely wasn’t going to tell her about Neil’s pants being undone. “ Neil was in the house, but Steve got away from him. He’s a little shaken up and had a few scrapes but he’s hanging in there. How’s your brother?” 

“He’s got a broken hand. A lot of bruising. His eye looks ugly, but he’s ok. He’s just worried about Steve. And Hop? Whatever you hear about what happened at the school, that wasn’t Billy’s fault. He didn’t do that. Ok.” Max told him, looking determined to fight if he argued.

“I get it kid, why don’t you go see your mom. I’m gonna talk to Billy and I’ll tell him Steve’s ok.” Max nodded and walked off with Powell. Hopper made his way to Billy’s room and when he saw the doctor still checking on Billy he stood to side waiting for her to finish. 

“Is he ok?” were the first word’s from Billy’s lips. 

“Define ok, kid. He’s in shock, he’s scraped up and got some bruises. Definitely ready to fall apart emotionally.” Billy nodded at Hopper.

“Did my dad… did he hurt him?” Billy swallowed the lump in his throat and held his breath waiting for the answer. 

“I think I should let Steve tell you what happened. I don’t know if he wants to share any of it. It didn’t go as far as you’re thinking but Neil was in the house when we got there. I know things are messed up between you two. Nancy filled me in and Max told me it wasn’t you and the way Steve’s been asking for you, I’m pretty sure he knows that too. He really seems to need you, so if you can put away any hurt or anger you have toward him and just hear him out, I’d appreciate it.”

“I’m not mad at him or upset with him. I just wanna know he’s ok. I’ll listen to him. Just get him in here. I need to see. I need to know.” Hopper nodded and told Billy he’d be right back. 

Steve was still sitting in the exam area, Hopper said he was going to find Billy. The longer he took the more time Steve had to work himself into a panic. What if Billy didn’t forgive him? What if he blamed him for what Neil did? Would Billy think he was a whore too now? He was ready to beg Billy’s forgiveness and convince him that he hadn’t wanted to touch Neil, he just thought it was his only way out. His eyes were burning and he was trying to calm his breathing when Hopper walked in. 

“Hey kid, calm down. It’s gonna be ok. Billy wants to see you too. He’s been asking about you since he got here.” That managed to calm Steve a little and stood up. Hopper motioned for him to follow and they headed to Billy’s room. 

The moment they came into view Billy’s heart broke. Steve small and lost. His eyes were constantly looking around him and he hid himself in the blanket he was wrapped in. Billy could see that he’d been crying and just wanted to hold him. Steve shuffled up to the bed and tentatively reached for Billy’s good hand. Billy tried to pull him closer but Steve flinched back and Billy stopped, gently squeezing Steve’s hand. 

“I’m sorry Billy. I’m sorry I thought it was you. I should’ve trusted you, I should’ve known you wouldn’t. I understand if you don’t want to see me, especially after tonight. But I promise, I swear I didn’t want him there, I didn’t want to touch him I just, I just thought it was my only way out.” Steve whispered through tears and Billy’s stomach clenched. 

“Listen to me baby, I don’t blame you for thinking it was me. I was supposed to be the only one with the pictures. I was supposed to keep them and you safe. I’m sorry I didn’t. I need you to tell me what happened. I don’t know everything. I’m sorry I let him get to you. I promise I won’t think less of you, I know what it’s like to have to do what you have to in order to survive Neil.” Billy said.

Steve looked over at the door, where Hopper was standing, then back at Billy. Steve’s eyes widened in realization that he’d just outed Billy too. His lip started to tremble and his eyes filled with tears as he jerked his hand away. Billy looked at Steve, as he looked back at Hopper and up at him with guilt in his eyes. Billy realized what Steve seemed to be thinking and took Steve’s hand again.

“It’s ok baby, I’m pretty sure he had it figured out a long time ago. We’ll be ok. He won’t say anything.” He looked up at Hopper who nodded. “Steve, please tell us what happened.” 

“I thought I was dreaming, I felt hands on me, someone kissing my neck. I thought it was you. Then he spoke, and I woke up, he put my hand on him. I pushed him and I ran. He tackled me, put a knife to my throat. Told me he knew about the pictures, that we’d take some of our own. I touched him, took him out.” He looked up at Billy, eyes full of tears and Billy squeezed his hand and nodded at him to continue. “He made me stop and look up, he took a picture. Then I headbutted him and ran.” Steve finished in a whisper, and Billy could see the shame in his face. A tear slid down Billy’s face and he spoke. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him. I’m sorry I kept those pictures. None of this has been your fault Steve. I love you. I love you so much and this won’t change that. We’re gonna get through this, then we’ll get through the rest. I’ll tell everyone it was me in the pictures. You won’t have to face it all alone. I swear.” He tilted his head to rest against Steve’s

“Don’t do that. Don’t tell everyone. I don’t want you to have to deal with it too. I need you and they’ll all make you so angry again. No one needs to know who the other was. I want to protect you too. “ 

Billy nodded and looked at Hopper whose jaw was clenched. Billy was pretty sure Hopper was going to kill Neil. He knew he wanted to. Steve let go of his hand and dragged a chair over to the bed. He slumped into the chair and placed his head on his arms, right next to Billy. Hopper hadn’t left yet and Billy knew he had more questions. Billy gently ran his fingers through Steve’s hair and slowly they could hear his breathe evening out until he was finally asleep. 

“What now?” Billy asked.


	5. Questionable Tactics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper's got a plan. Might not be ethical, but it's a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back updates this week. Still many thanks for the kudos and comments.

Hopper sighed as he took in the sight before him. Steve resting against Billy’s bed. Billy’s fingers brushing through Steve’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. It was clear these two loved each other, both more concerned with the other in the aftermath of everything. The parent in him wanted to be mad at them for being careless, but he knew that wouldn’t help. He remembered what it was like to be young and in love. But Billy was right, what now? Steve didn’t want to press charges. 

“ I’m going to need you to tell me what happened at your house. Steve doesn’t want to press charges. We can still get him for you. So you gotta tell me. And from what I’ve heard this isn’t the first time your father has put his hands on you. Sorry to put it on you but if you don’t speak up he’ll be out. I don’t want to think about what happens if that happens.” Hopper told Billy

Billy took one look at Steve, who even in his sleep still looked restless and lost. He couldn’t fix what happened at school, but he could do this, he could make sure Neil never got near Steve again. So he spilled, told Hopper that no, this was not the first time Neil had put his hands on him. It had been going on for as long as he could remember, got worse after his mom left, and even worse once his dad realized he was gay. He told Hopper every detail of every beating and ended with this last one. 

“He got done with me and told me he was going to pay Steve a visit. He took a picture and kicked me one last time, I waited til I heard him drive off and called for Max.” Billy finished. 

“He took a picture?” Hopper asked

“After all that, and that’s what you focus on?” 

“I just need to check something out. We’re gonna do a full investigation and report all the abuse. I’m going to charge him with last night’s incident. I think I have a way to help Steve and keep Neil away from you both. Don’t talk to anyone else til I get back.” And Hopper left. 

He made it back to the station in no time and saw Callahan at the desk. He was working on the report from the Harrington house and listening to Neil yell from the cells in the back. He looked less than amused that this was his night. He looked up when he heard Hopper enter the building and rolled his eyes as Neil let out another flurry of threats.

“He been like that all night?” Hopper asked, Callahan nodded. “Did you guys happen to find any pictures on or near Neil.” 

“Here. They were under the table near him. There’s one of Steve and I’m guessing the other is his kid. How’s he doing?”  
“He’s fine, broken hand, pretty bruised up. He’s staying a day or two at the hospital. So what’s Neil’s story?” Hopper asked.

“Doesn’t have one. Wants a lawyer. Doesn’t surprise me, there’s not really an easy way to explain being caught with your pants down in the presence of a teenage boy. Especially someone with his views.” 

Hopper nodded in agreement as he picked the pictures up from the table. He looked at the pain and resignation on Billy’s face, the look of someone who’s done this dance before. He looked at the fear and shame on Steve’s face. He was sick with the idea that there were people like Neil. Someone who could hurt their own child and have no regard for others. Posting the pictures of Steve had been deliberate. Neil knew what would happen to Steve. And he knew Neil hadn’t planned on getting caught. He’d expected Billy to lie down and take it like he usually did. Neil clearly had no idea what a person would do for someone they loved. Hopper sent Callahan home and headed toward the holding cell, pictures in hand. Pictures started this, now they would end it. As soon as Neil saw Hopper he started in.

“I already told the other guy, I’m not talking without a lawyer. Besides whatever that little fag whore said is a lie.” Neil spat out

“Oh he hasn’t said anything, but your son, he’s had quite a lot to say. Seems he’s not as afraid of you as he thought. He’s the one that sent us to Steve’s house. Told us you planned to hurt the kid, and looks like he was right, though I assume he thought you were going to beat him too. Probably never occurred to him that his dad was a rapist.” 

“I told you that little faggot is a liar. And my son, he’s always been a screw up. He likes to spin stories for sympathy. He tell you he attacked me first? Didn’t think so.” Neil looked smug.

“Took it a little far in the name of self defense didn’t you. I wonder what Maxine will tell me, or Susan. I’m pretty sure she’ll give me all the details once she finds out about the photos. We found these two at the Harrington residence. This one looks like your son, beat all to hell. And, I’m pretty sure you know what’s on the other one. Found them right next to where you hit the ground.” 

“Those don’t prove anything. And my wife is loyal. She won’t believe anything that kid says” Neil looked a little unsure this time.

“I already told you, the kid, is not saying anything. And your wife, fragile thing isn’t she. I’m sure once we offer her a deal to stay out of jail for allowing the abuse to continue she’ll tell us all we need. And I’m sure you know, these aren’t the only pictures we have. The ones from the school, the ones you put up for everyone to see, they paint a pretty clear picture of what you were forcing Steve to do. And once your son found out, that beating you gave him for confronting you. It’s not gonna look good for you.” Hopper calmly explained

“That is not me in those pictures. It’s my pervert son. I found them in his car.” Neil sputtered

“Can you prove it’s him in the pictures. I mean it’s odd that we find polaroids on you when I walked in on you with a knife to Harrington’s throat. I’m sure your prints are all over that camera, and probably the case at the school. We’re a small town Neil, crimes like this don’t happen here. People are going to want you gone. And sure there’s going to be some fall out for Steve, but not nearly as much as before, not when he’s a victim.” Neil’s eyes were almost popping out at this point and he was red faced and huffing. 

“You won’t get away with this. I never raped that kid.”

“You almost did, if I hadn’t been there. And all those pictures say otherwise. I don’t even need Steve to talk. Those are evidence enough. Makes sense that you would try to pin it on your son though. Once you realized who Steve was. The Harringtons are powerful people. Couldn’t risk Steve finally getting the courage to speak up could you? It would be easier to bury Billy, let him take the fall. But he figured it out. You want to fight the charges you can. Good luck finding a lawyer to take on the Harringtons.” Hopper began to look smug now. Giving Neil just enough to know that Hopper knew that this was a story he was spinning. He knew last night was the first time Neil was near Steve. 

“You’re crazy. It’s lies. Lies and you’ll never get anyone to believe it.” Neil was starting to sound a little frantic. 

“Oh they’ll believe it. We all grew up here, myself, Steve, Steve’s mother. You’re the outsider. We all trust Steve with our children. He may not have always been the nicest, but at his core he’s a good kid. And the Harrington’s, they give back. More than a few places in this town bear their name. And you tried to drag it through the mud and terrorized their only child while doing so. I’m trying to help you. Take on the Harringtons and you’ll be lucky if you have a penny to your name. And their reach goes far, you’ll be lucky to find work again. You’ll wish for prison, at least there you’ll get a bed and meals. I’m trying to help. So here’s what is going to happen. I’m going to type up your confession. You’ll sign it and we’ll ship you on up to the city to await your sentence. Unless you want to try the Harringtons.” Hopper arched an eyebrow and he could see Neil’s shoulders slump in defeat. He looked up at Hopper and all the fight was gone. 

“Fine. I’ll sign it.” He gritted out.


	6. Rebuilding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath things are slowly being rebuilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and commenting. i managed to finish this today and couldn't wait to put it all up for you all.   
> I also wrote a companion piece to this 
> 
> [**Little Boy Blue**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23045044) (1222 words)
> 
> There is a mild assault in this chapter but it's more bullying than anything.

It had been a few weeks since the incident with Neil. They were just waiting word on how long he’d be going away for. Hopper knew it had been a gamble bringing the Harrington’s name up, considering how little they seemed to have to do with their son. He was right about wanting to protect their name, and if they had anything to say about it, Neil wasn’t going to be out for a very long time. They came home briefly, Steve said it was awkward, but he was grateful they tried. They left again with a Hopper’s promise that he’d keep an eye on Steve.

At first Steve had been a little reluctant to go along with Hop’s plan. His conscience trying to talk him out of it. But Billy had persuaded him., convinced him that this was the only way they’d be safe. He voiced his fears about what Neil would do to him, and his fears that if he wasn’t there Neil might turn on Max. He told Steve Neil would never stop, and that it wasn’t technically a lie, if they hadn’t been able to stop him, Neil would’ve done much worse. So Steve relented. Deep down he knew Neil was a monster, and he knew this way Billy would be ok, he’d be safe too. 

Word got around about Neil being shipped off. Most people backed off their attacks on Steve. He rarely left his house, most often he’d go to the Wheeler’s or the Byers homes. On occasion he’d brave the store, but mostly would turn around if Joyce’s car wasn’t in the lot. He’d tried to go to school, had made it most of the first day, then someone grabbed him, pushed him to his knees and taunted him about Neil. Luckily Billy came around the corner, he punched the kid and helped Steve up. He took him home. His parents called the school and arranged to have his work taken home. Nancy, Billy and Dustin offered to tutor him. 

People had talked about Billy when he first got back. Someone asked if his dad made him his bitch too. Billy dropped him. Word quickly spread that Billy didn’t tolerate any comments like that. He didn’t care if you talked about Neil, he let everyone know he thought his dad was a piece of shit. The other talk of the town was how protective Billy was over Steve. The house had been vandalized three times, after Billy moved in it stopped. Billy made sure people knew not to mess with him or his. Susan had apologized, it was surprisingly sincere. She didn’t try the “I was scared too” route, especially since Neil had never touched her. She took responsibility for her inaction. Billy told her he wasn’t sure if he could forgive her, but he accepted the apology and told her they could at the very least be civil for Max. He also told her to let him know if anyone bothered them. 

Hopper sent extra patrols around both the Mayfield and Harrington homes. He put a stop to any bad mouthing of Steve when he heard it. Slowly things began to die down. The gossip mill was losing steam and more and more people backed off. The phone calls about Billy throwing punches got to be less and less. It was about once a week now as opposed to once a day. There had been a few indignant parents, their tune quickly changed when Hop explained their kids had been bullying the boy who’d been terrorized by Neil Hargrove. Billy commented on the perks of having the chief of police on your side. Hopper made it clear that it was the circumstances that made him lenient. 

Billy’s hand was healing and he was finally in a soft cast, which made his life easier. He could drive a lot better and was able to help around the house more. Some days were better than others for Steve. Things had been going ok for him but the incident at school and the vandalism had set him back. He’d frantically called Billy a few times to come check on a noise or because a nightmare had woken him. Billy eventually decided to just stay there. He went to school and came straight home. Every so often he’d take the kids to the arcade or drop them at the movies. He tried not to leave Steve alone for too long, and he was in the house before it got dark. That was non negotiable. 

Finally Hopper called, Neil was going away for a minimum of 20 years, could be longer depending on how he behaved. Billy was sure he’d get time tacked on, there was no doubt in his mind that he’d get in a few fights in prison. He could see the relief in Steve’s face when he told him. Billy could see a little of the weight had been lifted. Billy could see they still had a long road ahead of them, but little by little Steve got better. They would get there one day, Billy could wait. For now Max was ok, he was ok and Steve was ok and that’s all he needed.


End file.
